dinosimulatorfandomcom-20200216-history
Dinosaur
Information Dinosaurs are the playable creatures in Dinosaur Simulator. Despite the name, the class includes the Tusoteuthis, Mastodonsaurus, M.U.T.O (Kaiju Quetzalcoatlus) and other non-dinosaur organisms, like the pterosaurs and plesiosaurs. They are unlocked by buying them with DNA. Currently, the three starting dinosaurs, which are unlocked by default, is the Tyrannosaurus Rex, Triceratops, and Ornithomimus. , which is not a true dinosaur, but lived alongside them.]] Types of Dinosaurs There are three types of dinosaurs, herbivores, carnivores, and omnivores. Herbivores consume ferns or leaves, carnivores the cadavers of fellow dinosaurs, and omnivores both. Playing as an omnivore may make it easier to survive, but they are easily targeted as they have the lowest health of the three. Herbivores tend to be the most powerful of the three, but most people target them as they're a good food source. Carnivores aren't super strong, but they're also not weak. Many players use them as they're easy to grow, and fun to play as since they get to hunt other players for food. Stages of Growth Dinosaurs have four stages of development: baby, juvenile, and adult and elder. The growth progress is indicated by a percentage at the bottom right of the screen. When the number reaches 100%, then the dinosaur shall proceed to the next stage, at which point the progress will reset. As the dinosaur grows, their stats increase and when each stage passes, the dinosaur grows in size. The one exception is elder. Once a dinosaur gets to an elder, if the dinosaur logs out and logs back in, it will be 5% larger than its adult counterpart. Although there are only four main stages, there a sub stages for half-way. These stages include child and young adult. Skins Dinosaurs can have skins which can be equipped to give the dinosaur a different look and sometimes different stats or abilities, increasing things like attack or health. Skins can either be unlocked via Promo codes, bought with DNA, through Trading on the Trading Lobby, or from Events. Mechanics Every dinosaur has a health, hunger, Oxygen, thirst, and an energy bar. Hunger can be restored by eating ferns/leaves or meat and thirst can be restored by drinking water. Each bite/sip restores 2 units of the bar. If hunger or thirst levels go below a certain threshold, health will slowly and consistently be lost. If both simultaneously hit ten or less, health will decrease faster. Sprinting, using left , will speed up the loss of food, thirst, and energy. When energy runs out, sprinting will cease until enough energy is gathered once again. It can be recovered faster by sleeping, which can be initiated by pressing . It darkens the screen, moves the character to rest on its side, and disables movement while Z's float away. Some aquatic dinosaurs have a moistness bar which appears on land that will suffocate them if they fail to replenish it by engaging on contact with water, while others lack an oxygen bar, which measures how long they have gone without air. Packs If players do not wish to survive and hunt alone, they can create packs, which are simply groups of dinosaurs. Members of a pack can see each other's names from close or afar. The leader of a pack can both invite players and create a nest, which costs DNA, the exact amount varying between different types of nests. Lesser members of the pack cannot do either. When a nest is created, the pack members always spawn in the nest when they die, grow, or spawn in. Only one nest may be created at a time. In order to create a new nest, the old one must be destroyed, which can be done by a member or a foreign dinosaur. This is why players are advised to place their nest where other dinosaurs would not be keen to attack. Pack leaders can kick anyone from the pack and when the pack leader leaves, the pack is disbanded. NPCs NPCs are dinosaurs that are not controlled by a player, but rather an A.I. Their name stands for Non-Player Character. NPCs will seek out and attack any dinosaur that is not part of their species, but only if they are older than or are the same age as the aforementioned dinosaur. They will also attack any dinosaur that does not have the same diet as them. They spawn randomly and often in clusters, and they are unable to swim, which makes them easy targets. Category:Mechanics Category:Gameplay Category:Creatures